


My Stalker

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Loyalty [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, I guess it's a teacher au, Loyalty, Teacher-Student Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos





	My Stalker

** _My Stalker_ **

Anson walked into Mr. Grey’s room, her hood covering her face. Mr. Grey looked up, and smiled.

“How’re you today, Ms. Connick?” Mr. Grey asked, and Anson sighed.

“Not good.” She replied sullenly, falling into a seat. “I can’t wait to get away from here.”

Since the two’s first meeting, Anson had started eating lunch in Mr. Grey’s room, effectively evading her stalker, Torikki Alphasson. As long as she was in a classroom with a teacher, Torriki didn’t bother her, but if she was in the corridors or cafeteria, Torikki was after her with his camera, taking photos of her.

“What happened?” Mr. Grey questioned, and Anson sighed.

“Remember Torikki?” Anson asked quietly, and Mr. Grey nodded. “Well, I haven’t told you the name of my stalker, right?”

“That would be correct. Due to the mention of Mr. Alphasson, I assume that he is the one who continuously bothers you. Am I correct?”

Anson merely nodded. “I went jogging last night and he nearly found out where I live. Mr. Grey, I… I’m terrified. I’m terrified of him, terrified to be here, to even walk out of my house for fear of him seeing me do it.”

Mr. Grey frowned. “Anson, if you are okay with it, I can talk to Mrs. Hooker about talking to him.”

Anson laughed. “That won’t do anything, Mr. Grey. He’ll go along with it for awhile, then just go back to what he normally does.”

Mr. Grey sighed. “I realise now that you’re probably right. I apologise for suggesting such a useless prospect.”

“You’re fine, Mr. Grey. It has some potential of saving me from Torikki at school, it cannot save me from him away from school.” Anson said quietly.

“Tell me everything, Anson. I can’t help if I don’t know what all he’s done,” Mr. Grey paused, then shuddered a little, “or what he’s attempted to do.”

“It started the beginning of this year, my ninth grade year. Torikki asked me to go to Homecoming with him and I did. After Homecoming, though, I started hanging out with a boy by the name of Shane Julian, a senior. We weren’t dating --in fact, Shane has a girlfriend-- but Torikki became jealous and attacked Shane, attempting to prove him to be a coward, I suppose. But, Shane is the BC of the Corp, and one of the cadets who works out regularly. Torikki was no match for him.

“Torikki then attempted to sabotage Shane’s reputation by spreading a rumour that I had… I had given him a blowjob after school one day. Shane and I both vehemently denied it, and camera evidence disproved the rumour, for I never stay after school, and if I do, I’m with a teacher, doing make up work.

“Having exhausted two routes of attempting to gain my hand, Torikki took to social media, finding my profiles and following all of them. At the time, I accepted his friend request on Facebook, followed him back on Instagram.

“He took my naivety and used it for himself. By being a friend on Facebook, and following me on Instagram, he could now comment on my posts. And he did, and still does.

“The comments are seemingly innocent sometimes, like, ‘oh, you’re so beautiful today’, but sometimes the comments become more suggestive. One time, I did a cosplay as a gender bent Sherlock Holmes and posted it on Facebook. Torikki eventually made a comment saying that he thought that my scarf looked a little tight, and hinted at the assumption that I might have a… a kink for getting choked…” Anson said, then buried her face in her hands, her cheeks flaming red. “I’ve tried blocking him, unfollowing him, but he’s a competent hacker and gets into my accounts and undoes anything he doesn’t like.

“Like, once, I posted a photo of Shane, Peony, Shane’s girlfriend, and myself with the caption ‘Netflix with friends’, and I tagged Peony and Shane. Torikki hacked into my account and deleted the post, then messaged me on Messenger saying that he’d hate if I gave people the wrong idea about my relationship with Shane.”

“Is this everything he’s done?” Mr. Grey asked, and Anson slowly shook her head,

“No, it’s not. I was out with Peony one day, just wandering around, and Torikki happened to run into us when we were separated. Peony had gone into a Sheetz to buy a few snacks and drinks and I had deigned to stay outside and wait for her, for it was nice outside and rather cold in the building.

“Torikki took advantage of the situation and attacked me, nearly kidnapping me. I was only saved because Peony,  _ Peony Anderson, _ the shy, nervous girl who never fights anyone, attacked him and managed to stun him long enough that we managed to escape.

“The things he told me he would to me still haunts me…” Anson trailed off, shuddering. Mr. Grey stood and went around the desk so that he could hug Anson.

“What did he say?” Mr. Grey murmured and Anson sighed. She’d been honest with him so far, and she didn’t plan on stopping.

“He… he said that he would…” Anson trailed off, unable to continue.

Mr. Grey sighed. “He threatened you, I’m assuming.”

Anson nodded. “He said he would hurt me if I fought him more than I had… he said he’d kill me, just to make sure no one else could have me…”

“I can talk to Mrs. Hooker if you wish, even to Officer Swagger.” Mr. Grey said quietly. Anson shook her head.

“I’d rather you didn’t, Mr. Grey.” Anson whispered, sighing afterwards. “Being able to talk to you is enough for right now, I swear. If Torikki does something worse, I’ll do something about it, okay?”

Mr. Grey frowned. It was clear he didn’t approve, but he nodded slowly.

“Fine. Next time he does something, though, one of us tells authorities, alright? I don’t care if he talks to you or merely takes a picture of you, Anson. He’s almost  _ kidnapped  _ you; I don’t want to take the chance of him killing you.”

Anson smiled tiredly.

“I understand, Mr. Grey.” She whispered, then sat up slowly, pulling out a chocolate muffin. “Want one? I got, like, thirty of these suckers with me.”

With that, the conversation dissolved into playful banter, and the two friends smiled and laughed, Anson’s stalker forgotten for a time.


End file.
